A Korean Odyssey 2
by NatashaG
Summary: Unsatisfied with the Finale of Korean Odyssey? This is a fan fiction of what happens afterwards. :D
1. 21-A

The Lucifer Resort's lobby was packed with people. Ma Wang and Secretary Ma looked at one another approvingly before turning their attention to the crowd. It was a good idea, Ma Wang thought, to have built a prestigious resort on this cursed land.

"Secretary Ma, it seems we have a special guest tonight; make sure we upgrade their room."

Secretary Ma stood at attention and nodded. "Yes, sir."

As Secretary Ma walked away, Hong Hae Ah came to stand by Ma Wang. Tugging at his bellboy uniform, he grimaced at Ma Wang. "Do I really have to keep wearing this?"

"Do you want to keep working here or do you want to keep hanging onto your grandmother's ankles?" Ma Wang gave him a sideways glance. "She was happy to have her merchandise stay in the store, you know."

Hong Hae Ah pouted. "At least it's not scrubbing toilets," he grumbled, hurrying off before Ma Wang got any ideas.

Across the room, Secretary Ma graciously bowed to a couple. The female of the duo was beautiful with long, flowing hair while the male was an average drunkard. Still, the woman couldn't keep her hands off of the man.

"Excuse me, the owner of the hotel would like to upgrade your room to one of our suites," Secretary Ma said, ignoring their gross display of affection.

"Let's go!" The drunk man slurred cheerfully. He pulled the woman to her feet as Secretary Ma led the way to their upgraded room.

Back in his office, Ma Wang sat with Elder Bo-ri, lavishing in his great success.

"At this rate, I'll be a deity before the year is out!" Ma Wang laughed wholeheartedly and clapped his knee."

Even Patriarch smiled, unable to deny the success of the resort. "The Heavens are cheering you on. There's just ...one thing..."

Ma Wang immediately became serious and sat straighter in his chair. "What?"

"As you know, Son Oh Gong has entered the Land of the Dead."

"Aish - that punk," Ma Wang scoffed. "Of course, that reckless monkey would cause trouble again."

Patriarch Bo-ri bowed his head contritely. "The Heavens would like your assistance in bring Son Oh Gong out."

"Damn …," Ma Wang whispered, secretly calculating how many points he would receive for helping. "So, the Heavens would like me to travel to the Land of the Dead to fetch Oh Gong? An impossible task since his love is there."

"We ask for your help, Ma Wang," Elder Bo-ri bowed his head.

Ma Wang scoffed again and looked away. "I'll think on it. But first, I have to help Secretary Ma with a special guest."

Secretary Ma had the female from earlier by the neck, only this time, she was staring into the eyes of a demon. The man was passed out on the bed, oblivious to the battle ensuing a mere foot away from him. A force of energy washed over the women and the demon was forced against the wall before exploding. Secretary Ma smoothed out the wrinkles in her black skirt before turning and bowing to Ma Wang.

"Is he dead?" Ma Wang gestured to the man on the bed.

"No, sir. The demon took his energy along with his lust; he'll be fine in a few hours."

"Have Hong Hae Ah tend to him until he's ready to leave. We have a bigger problem on our hands now."


	2. 21-B

The Land of the Dead was not what Jin Seon-Mi expected, but instead was a pleasant surprise; it was not unlike the living world. She walked down the sidewalk, politely smiling at those she passed by. While walking down a familiar street, she reminisced about the living world.

"Winter General's ice cream truck would be up here," she whispered solemnly to herself.

At the empty space, Seon-Mi was surprised to see a woman standing alone. She was bewildered by the familiarity and immediately filled with hope.

"Bu- uh, Jang Se-Ra!" Seon-Mi called out.

The woman turned around and it was indeed, Se-Ra. Tearfully, Seon-Mi began a half-jog towards Se-Ra, who was also making her way in the same direction. The women collapsed in each other's arms, hugging one another tightly. A piece of their past was filled by their meeting and both women took comfort in their embrace.

"I had so much to say," Se-Ra cried. "I wanted to leave properly."

"It's okay now," Seon-Mi comforted her, patting her back. "It's okay."

"Did you come here to destroy him?"

Seon-Mi pulled away to look into Se-Ra's fearful eyes. "Him?"

Nodding grimly, Se-Ra dried her eyes. "Kang Dae-Sung - he's here."

Son Oh Gong stared down his opponent across from the dining table. "Do you really think you can best Son Oh Gong, equal to the Heavens?"

In response, his opponent dropped down a card on the table. When Oh Gong looked down, he cursed aloud and pouted. "Impossible! How do you keep beating me?"

Seon-Mi's grandmother roared with laughter as Oh Gong continued to cry foul. Standing from her chair, she smiled and said, "Equal to the Heavens, eh? Perhaps they didn't give you everything, Fairy."

Son Oh Gong smiled despite himself. "Ah, first Seon-Mi, now you; humans are something else."

Grandmother laughed again before disappearing into the kitchen.

Content, Oh Gong tossed his cards on the table with the rest of the pile and leaned back in his chair. It was nice, he thought, to be doing ordinary things like Seon-Mi wanted, but he had a sinking feeling that it wouldn't last forever. Since he arrived in the Land of the Dead, he hadn't heard anything from Patriarch or the Heavens. It was suspicious.

Suddenly, he began to have double vision; Seon-Mi was reaching out to him. He closed his eyes and saw Jang Se-Ra staring at him, looking as if there was trouble. He opened his eyes and exhaled, "So, Zombie is here too. Ahjumma, I'm leaving first!" He disappeared before Grandmother could reply.


	3. 21-C

Seon-Mi sat across from Se-Ra in a small cafe, still reeling over the news that Professor Kang was in the Land of the Dead as well. As she was no longer Sam Jang, she was confident that he wouldn't come after her, but she couldn't let him go if he was still causing trouble. She wondered if this is why the Heavens hadn't sent someone to take Son Oh Gong away. It had been too peaceful, she realized.

"Where did you see him?" Seon-Mi asked.

Se-Ra shifted uncomfortably in her seat and stared out of the window. "On the edge of town; he was with other vengeful spirits."

"Son Oh Gong is here - we'll go look together."

"I don't want to. Why should I? How much will you give me?" Son Oh Gong's singing arrived seconds before he appeared in the seat next to Seon-Mi. "The humans already killed him once. Why should we go stir the hornet's nest?"

Angrily, Seon-Mi glared at him. "Whatever happened to him, it doesn't bring justice for all he did," she argued. "He killed Se-Ra, he killed _me_."

Son Oh Gong rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Se-Ra. "Oi, Zombie, why do we always have trouble when you show up? Humans really stress me out."

"I'm sorry," Se-Ra bowed her head.

Seon-Mi felt worse as she remembered all that Se-Ra went through. Her body looked fine now and she wasn't in pain or rotting anymore, but she was still their "Bu Ja". It wasn't right that such a nice girl, who only wanted to entertain people, had her life cut short by a madman.

A tear fell from Se-Ra's eye, but she quickly wiped it away and stood. "I have to go."

"What? Where are you going? You can come and stay with us," Seon-Mi offered eagerly.

With a soft smile, Se-Ra shook her head. "My mother is waiting for me. I finally found her and I promised to be back before dark. I'll be going now." She bowed again and walked out of the cafe.

Seon-Mi turned in her seat to completely face Son Oh Gong. "Son Oh Gong…"

He put his hand up. "No. I know what you're going to say; don't stress me out. You wanted an ordinary life to do normal things. How many times do you want Kang Dae-Sung to be killed?"

"He's with other vengeful spirits - what if he's gathering them for some reason?"

Hong Hae Ah was eating his new favorite porridge, made by Secretary Ma, in the kitchen of Ma Wang's home. "Noona, how do you make this so well? It's even better than Sa Oh-Jeong's!"

Secretary Ma smiled shyly and dipped her head in thanks.

"Noona? Why is she Noona, but I'm Ahjussi?" Ma Wang said as he walked into the room.

With a mouthful of porridge, Hae Ah smiled at Ma Wang. "Then, do you want to be Noona?"

Secretary Ma covered her smiled as Ma Wang grumbled in annoyance and sat down. Hae Ah paused from his meal to fix Ma Wang a bowl of porridge.

"You're going to serve me after being a smart alec all this time?"

"I'm sorry, Ma Wang. It's just that Noona is younger than you ...and smarter...and better looking."

Ma Wang snatched the bowl of porridge away before slapping Hae Ah in the back of the head. "Did Son Oh Gong really leave or did he possess your body?" Ma Wang gave him one last disapproving look before slinking off to his office.

Hong Hae Ah looked at Secretary Ma and smiled. "I guess this is what it'd be like if I had parents," he said softly.

"What?" Secretary Ma failed to hide her surprise.

Looking ruefully into his bowl, Hae Ah sighed. "It'd be nice to have a mother and father like you and Ma Wang."

"Uh," she stammered, "I should go check on Ma Wang."

Hae Ah watched her in confusion as she rushed from the room, but simply shrugged and went back to eating.


	4. 21-D

Professor Kang sat in his office and remembered the cruel injustice of his murder. He wanted revenge on everyone who wronged him. His hands clenched before he pounded his desk in anger. "I'll make them all pay!"

"How do you plan on doing so?"

Kang's eyes shot up to the woman who suddenly appeared. With long black hair and a floor-length red gown, she looked like a seductress; Kang, however, knew not be fooled by this new land with its wild spirits and demons. "Who are you? How did you get in here?"

The woman grinned, "I suppose you wouldn't know who I was in this body. There was a time when I thought you had what it took to be a King."

His eyes glowed a demonic red and he jumped from his chair, but with a single wave of the Priestess' hand, he was tossed into a wall. Breathing heavily, Kang groaned and held his ribs as he was slumped on the floor.

"Why?" he growled.

"Why did it hurt? Because I wanted it to. I have my full powers back now." The Priestess smiled wickedly.

Kang's eyes darted back in forth as he recalled all the times the Priestess boasted on having a greater power than her host's body would allow. Fear crept over him and he struggled to his feet.

"Do you know what happens to humans and demons who are killed in the Land of the Dead? They cease to exist anywhere," she answered her own question while she took the seat at his desk.

"Please," he trembled, "don't kill me."

She smiled innocently at him. "If you value what you have here, you'll do as I say."

Kang sighed with relief, nodding obediently.

"Son Oh Gong."

"No!"

" _Son Oh Gong!"_

Seon-Mi was clasped to Oh Gong's arm as they walked down the sidewalk towards home. He was refusing to look at her or even listen to her. She whined and pouted, shaking his arm like a child. Finally, he stopped and cursed.

"Let the Heavens fix it themselves," he said.

"Son Oh Gong," she breathed and held up her hand with her engagement ring, "we made a contract."

"Ah," he looked away and shut his eyes. "My only concern is staying with you. Because I love you."

"Then stay with me...while we go to Kang Dae-Sung's office. I'll," she searched her mind for something to persuade him, "I'll tell you how Grandmother always wins go-stop."

"If you think that's…" his words trailed off and he frowned. "Tell me first."

She shook her head, "I won't be tricked by you again."

"There's something else I want," he said as he put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "A wedding. I want to get married."

For a moment, Seon-Mi wasn't sure what to say. Ever since Oh Gong found her in the Land of the Dead, she felt anxious about what was in store for them. Was it really okay for them to get married? Could she allow herself to be happy?

Patriarch sat with Ma Wang in his office as Secretary Ma served them refreshments.

"I decided we'll help; let us know when the Heavens are ready for us to go to the Land of the Dead." Ma Wang said.

"Us?" Patriarch repeated curiously.

"Yes," Ma Wang nodded. "Of course, I'll need Secretary Ma with me."

"Ma Wang, only you can go," Patriarch said softly. "Secretary Ma must stay here."

Secretary Ma seemed surprised, but not upset, when Ma Wang looked at her. All this time, she'd been his companion and helped him a great deal. Why did he have to leave her behind? And for what? To bring Son Oh Gong out of the Land of the Dead?

"I can make sure the Resort remains in order while you're gone," Secretary Ma suggested.

Ma Wang was disappointed, but agreed to meet Patriarch in a special place at ten that night. For Ma Wang, the Heavens would open up the entrance to the Land of the Dead and he alone would cross over.

After Patriarch left, Ma Wang frowned. "He's up to something."

"It couldn't be a trap, could it? You've done so well," Secretary Ma said.

He shrugged; the Heavens were unpredictable. In the past, he wouldn't have worried, but now Hae Ah was finally close to him and he worried what would happen to his son. Could it be that someone found out their relationship?

"While I'm gone, watch after Hae Ah," Ma Wang instructed with a look of worry.

Secretary Ma nodded. "Of course," she instinctively replied. "But...sir, there's something I've wanted to tell you. Something he said," she started.

PK burst into the doors before anything else could be said. "You're going to the Underworld? Why? Why can't I go? Bu Ja may be there; I want to see her!"

"Quiet, pig!" Secretary Ma snarled.

"How did you know I was going?" Ma Wang asked casually.

PK held up his phone. "Hae Ah told me in the group chat."

Both Secretary Ma and Ma Wang pulled out their phones, but neither had a message. PK scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Our chat is for _young_ people," he quipped. "Now that Sam Jang and the other cool people are gone, we started our own."

"Cool? Without your powers, you wouldn't have so many fans," Ma Wang argued.

The men began to bicker back and forth with Secretary Ma defending Ma Wang until PK finally left in a huff.

"Shall I kill him?" Secretary Ma asked.

"Ye- uh, no. I'm too close to becoming a deity now. Bo-Ri can handle the pig, just don't forget your own orders."


	5. 21-E

Seon-Mi and Grandmother were out in the garden enjoying each other's company. Soon, night would fall and it'd be unsafe to be outside; the restless souls and vengeful spirits roamed around more after sunset.

"Grandmother, Oh Gong wants to get married."

Grandmother smiled, and patted Seon-Mi's hand. "It's okay to be happy, my baby."

"Is it, really?" Seon-Mi's voice was hopeful.

Her Grandmother pulled her into her arms and held her tightly. "Aigoo, my precious baby had such a hard life. You've been strong on your own for so long, but it's okay to share your burdens. That fairy loves you very much and I know you love him too."

Seon-Mi nodded. She _did_ love him and Oh Gong's feelings never disappeared. He came all the way to the Land of the Dead for her and promised to always be by her side. She made her decision: she'd marry Oh Gong and they'd spend their forever together. When Seon-Mi went into his room to tell her the news, however, she found that he wasn't there.

Oh Gong appeared in Professor Kang's office. Kang Dae Sung didn't seem surprised or fearful. Instead, he silently stood from his desk and dropped to his knees in front of Son Oh Gong.

"What's this?" Oh Gong said, surprised.

"Please kill me," Kang said with his head bowed.

"Hey, don't think I won't," Oh Gong challenged. Suddenly, the scent of roses tickled his nose and he immediately grabbed Dae Sung by his collar and lifted him off of his feet. He threw Dae Sung, but he stopped mid-air and transformed into the Priestess. She smiled as she floated down and her feet softly touched the floor.

"Are you sure you won't be my king? You impress me everytime."

Oh Gong rolled his eyes. "You're even less impressive. Is this your real body? I see why you picked Zombie; she is prettier than you."

The Priestess looked upset for a moment, but shrugged. "I suppose I deserve all of your harsh words."

"Where's Kang?"

"I'm rectifying a few things; Kang Dae Sung was my failure. Please don't concern yourself."

"Don't show yourself to Jin Seon-Mi or Zombie; you two remains ghosts to them," he warned as he began to leave.

"You're still protecting her. Even now. She must be in favor of the Heavens a great deal to still have you."

Oh Gong's eyes narrowed on her.

Hae Ah sat in Ma Wang's closet and watched Secretary Ma carefully packing his suitcase. "Is this his vacation?" he scoffed.

"We don't know how long he'll be gone and the afterlife is much like our world; he'll need clothes," Secretary Ma explained while flawlessly completing her task.

"Are you sad to stay behind?" he asked.

Secretary Ma thought about the question. Ma Wang could take care of himself, but she was used to his orders. "I can still help him here. Someone needs to keep you out of trouble and the Resort must be maintained."

"That's not what I meant," Hae Ah said.

Ma Wang walked into the room and Hae Ah jumped up and tried to dart out. Ma Wang caught him by the collar with his cane.

"What are you doing in here? Inventory? Don't think of 'borrowing' anything in here," Ma Wang said.

Hae Ah scoffed. "Why would I borrow these old clothes? My style is better."

"Wha- I have designer suits! You dress like a bum!"

"Okay okay sure," Hae Ah said sarcastically. He freed himself and ran off.

"That little punk; everytime I see him, my blood boils," Ma Wang clicked his tongue.

Secretary Ma tucked her hair behind her ears before picking up Ma Wang's suitcase. To her confusion, he took it from her with gratitude.

"Shouldn't I see you off?" she asked.

"No, no," he shook his head. "Stay close to that punk and make sure none of my things go missing. Also, make sure he goes to see his Grandmother soon."

"Yes, sir."

Ma Wang looked at her suspiciously for a moment. "Is there something you need to tell me?"

"No, sir," she said quickly. "Have a safe trip, sir."


	6. 21-F

PK fumed as Winter General poured him a cup of coffee in the bar. The hopes he had of seeing Bu Ja again were dashed before they were even fully formed. Winter General was doing his best to calm him down, but his soft voice and sympathetic looks were no match for PK's broken heart. For a moment, they sat together in silence.

"Ma Wang probably didn't tell you for this reason," Winter General sighed. "Bu Ja wouldn't want you to hurt like this."

PK laid his head down on the table and tears fell from his eyes. "What should I do? My heart is in pieces."

Hae Ah was in the peddler's shop, but his grandmother hadn't arrived. While he waited, he went through the new inventory in the back and spotted an oddly shaped urn.

"What's this?" He wondered aloud, removing the lid.

Peeking inside, he saw the image of Ma Wang and Secretary Ma embracing one another. Then, the image changed to show a female spirit smiling with flower petals dancing around her in the wind before she disappeared.

"What are you doing?"

His grandmother's voice startled him and he quickly replaced the lid. Turning to his grandmother, he bowed.

"I...you have new inventory, grandmother."

She nodded suspiciously. "That urn was hard to come by; don't try to sell it."

"Ah, yes, grandmother. But, what is it?"

"Hong Hae Ah," Secretary Ma called from the front of the store.

"Go," his grandmother urged him.

Reluctantly, he nodded and left with a short farewell. He and Secretary Ma got into the backseat of Ma Wang's car and the driver pulled off.

"Noona, do you like Ma Wang?" He asked after several minutes of silence.

"Of course," she said without hesitation, "he's never given me reason not to. He leads and I follow."

Hae Ah frowned, "Speak plainly - do you see him as a man?"

Ma Wang stood with Patriarch at the gates of the afterworld with his suitcase. He still thought retrieving Son Oh Gong was an impossible mission, but to immediately become a deity, he had to try.

"In seven days, the gates will open again. The Heavens will be cheering you on. As for Son Oh Gong, both of you may return as deities when you return."

Ma Wang nodded, but knew that Son Oh Gong cared little about being in the Heavens if it meant being apart from Jin Seon-Mi. Still, he waved farewell and crossed over. Was this truly the middle of their journey? Ma Wang wondered to himself.

Jin Seon-Mi was running towards Kang Dae Sung's office when she happened upon Son Oh Gong strolling from that direction. They both stopped and looked at each other for a moment.

"You went alone?" She asked.

"It was easier that way. Kang Dae Sung can't cause trouble; Zombie was worried for no reason.'

Seon-Mi pouted. "I want to see for myself," she continued walking, but Oh Gong caught her by the hand.

"You... should trust me. Don't go and cause trouble. Pick a wedding dress." He turned her around into the direction of home and gently pulled her with him.

"Is everything really okay?"

He nodded, but his thoughts were troubled as he thought back on what the Priestess told him…

" _You're still protecting her. Even now. She must be in favor of the Heavens a great deal to still have you."_

" _I'll protect her wherever she is. Because I love her."_

" _Then, shall we make a deal?" The Priestess asked with a smile. "Please allow me to do one final thing. I won't get between you or even show my face in front of your woman. Just let me mind my own business for a while."_

" _Am I supposed to trust you?" Oh Gong chuckled at the thought._

" _Then, would you like me to meet Jin Seon-Mi? She's no longer Sam Jang; it could be dangerous for her."_

Son Oh Gong shook his thoughts away and smiled at Seon-Mi. "There's nothing to worry about."

Back at Ma Wang's place, Hae Ah sat in his room, combing over books he'd once stolen from the peddler shop. In them, contained information on many magical things in the store.

There was a soft knock on the door before Secretary Ma came in with a tray of fruit. "Eat well, then get some rest." She placed the tray on a nearby desk and quietly left the room.

Even though he embarrassed her during their ride home, she still made sure he ate well. The guilt of it left a bad taste in his mouth and he wondered if he was wrong.

He moved the books aside and went to open his window. "Mother," he said softly to the sky, "why am I suddenly like this? I'm not a kid anymore who needs to run to my mom or dad. Why do I keep wishing for impossible things?"

A breeze kissed his face as it drew petals into his room. One of his books slid from the bed, causing him to turn around and see petals lying on the open pages.

Hae Ah picked up the book and found a picture of the urn he'd been searching for. Reading the page, he discovered the true purpose of the urn.


	7. 22-A

Secretary Ma carried a breakfast tray up to Hae Ah's room the next morning. She quietly entered to find that he was still in bed.

"Hae Ah?"

He groaned, "Noona, I don't feel well."

"Oh?" She quickly set the tray down and touched her hand to his forehead. "You don't feel warm."

"I'm sick, Noona," he whined pitifully.

"I'll get you some medicine. I'll run to the store, okay?"

Nodding slowly, he pulled the covers up to his chin and rolled over. Secretary Ma rushed from the room. Hae Ah crept downstairs and watched her leave before running to Ma Wang's office.

Hae Ah searched through every drawer before going into Ma Wang's private room. He studied every painting for a familiar face, but was disappointed. Angry, he plopped down on the edge of the coffee table where he happened to sit on a remote.

To his astonishment, a false wall slid away and Hae Ah came face to face with the portrait of the woman he'd seen in the urn. What he suspected was true and a tear fell from his eye.

Ma Wang strolled around the afterworld with a smile on his face. The lowly demons near the gate revered him as a boss and he enjoyed the pedestal they were willing to put him on. Coming towards an intersection, a woman in red was staring at him with a smile of her own. She bowed her head in greeting.

"You are…?" Ma Wang eyed her from head to toe once he was closer to her. His eyes grew wide, "Ah Sa-Nyeo?"

The Priestess was pleasantly surprised. "You powers seem to have grown since we've seen each other; you're truly on your way to becoming a deity."

"Hah," he rebuked her flattery, "evil will always recognize evil. Have you been making trouble for that rascal and Jin Seon-Mi?"

She looked at him through her lowered lashes. "What trouble could I make, Ma Wang? The rules are different here."

"Since when have you followed rules?" He began to walk away.

"Perhaps it'd be better for you if you didn't follow the Heavens blindly," she called out.

He stopped walking and she came to stand beside him.

"I have my powers back in full. Do you think that's a coincidence? The Heavens have reunited all of us for a reason."

"What reason would that be?" Ma Wang questioned without looking at her.

"Help me and I'll tell you."

"I only came for the monkey - not to be caught up in the schemes of a vengeful priestess."

The Priestess smiled softly. "It's nice to have you acknowledge for what I truly I am. We'll speak again when you're even more humbled."

She disappeared and Ma Wang's eyes glowed red for a moment. This was going to be difficult, he thought to himself.


	8. 22-B

PK barged into Elder Bo-Ri's office, who to his surprise, seemed to be waiting for him along with several other elders.

"Pal-Gye, you want to go to the land of the dead, don't you?" Patriarch asked.

"Yes," PK nodded. "To see Bu Ja again, I'll help Ma Wang."

The elders whispered among themselves, but Patriarch held up a hand to silence them. With his attention never leaving PK, he folded his hands on his desk.

"The Heavens will send you there, but it won't be to help Ma Wang. Your fate once crossed with Ah Sa-Nyeo...the powers above would have your paths cross again."

Son Oh Gong lounged in an overstuffed chair and thought about what the Priestess told him. If she didn't keep her word, he'd kill her. His eyes moved to the closed curtains before him as they began to open. Standing in a wedding gown, Seon-Mi looked beautiful, but nervous.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

"How is this possible? Every time I see you as a bride, you're prettier."

Seon-Mi blushed. Soon, they'd be married and while she it wasn't the marriage she envisioned, any wedding would be okay as long as Oh Gong was her groom. After trying on a few more dresses, Seon-Mi and Oh Gong began to make their way home hand-in-hand.

"Hey! Careless thug!"

The two of them whirled around to find Ma Wang casually walking up to them. Oh Gong cursed under his breath and held Seon-Mi's hand a little tighter; he wouldn't be separated from her.

"I'd say it was good to see you, Ma Wang, but I know why you're here. Go back," Oh Gong said.

"This punk," he scoffed, "be grateful I'm here. I'm supposed to bring you back and you should go before Ah Sa-Nyeo causes trouble for you. She seems to be planning something."

Son Oh Gong shut his eyes and cursed again. "Ma Wang! You -"

Dazed, Seon-Mi's eyes welled with tears. "Ah Sa-Nyeo...is here?" She yanked her hand away from Oh Gong. "You lied to me. You tricked me again."

"Seon-Mi," he started, but she interrupted him.

"No. I don't want to listen to you."


	9. 22-C

Secretary Ma was bewildered by Hae Ah's absence when she returned with the medicine. She called his name as she searched the house, but her voice simply echoed off of the walls.

"Did he got to the hospital?" she wondered aloud.

She walked into Ma Wang's private room and dropped the medicine on the floor when she saw Princess Iron Fan's portrait exposed. Surely, Hae Ah didn't know who she was. Or did he?

"Ma Wang is going to kill me!" she whined and darted from the room.

Meanwhile, Hae Ah was sitting with the Peddler; both of them had serious expressions. With a sigh, the Peddler looked at him from across the table. She told him of the unfortunate fate between Princess Iron Fan and Ma Wang. The Heavens may disagree, but she didn't want to hide the truth from him anymore.

"He said that my father must've been handsome," Hae Ah chuckled softly in disbelief.

The Peddler grinned. "Ma Wang wants to protect you. He did what he could for your mother."

"Grandmother, when I saw them ...they weren't together. The Urn was supposed to show my parents' happiest moment."

She nodded and looked away. "Happiness comes in many forms."

Hae Ah's phone began to ring and he looked down to see that it Secretary Ma. The Peddler stood and walked into the back while he took the call.

"Hae Ah? Are you okay? Where are you?" Secretary Ma asked frantically.

"I'm fine; I'm at the shop," he replied.

Oh Gong, Ma Wang, and Seon-Mi's grandmother sat in the living room. Grandmother poured them tea and studied both men's faces.

"My precious baby is locked in her room and the two of you have been in a war of glances," Grandmother said with a tsk.

"Grandmother, it's his fault," Oh Gong pointed to Ma Wang.

"My fault? You came all this way just to keep your hands over her eyes," Ma Wang scolded. "It would've been worse if she ran into Ah Sa-Nyeo on her own!"

The men bickered back and forth until they heard a door slam. Seon-Mi stormed into the room.

"What does she want this time? Is she still trying to marry you?" Seon-Mi barked at Oh Gong.

"She's getting her revenge on Kang Dae Sung. He seems to be the only one she's after so…" Oh Gong shrugged apologetically.

"Pfft, you think that's all she wants? It's a surprise she hasn't taken over Seon-Mi's body again," Ma Wang remarked, much to Oh Gong's annoyance.

"I want to see her for myself."

Seon-Mi started for the front door, but both Ma Wang and Oh Gong jumped up to stop her. She glared at them, but they were adamant in not letting her go alone.

"There's no need to run head first into danger. I'll get rid of Ah Sa-Nyeo so this monkey won't have to worry about leaving you here," Ma Wang said.

"I'm not leaving her," Oh Gong shot back. "Seon-Mi, you're not Sam Jang anymore. If you get hurt, I'll really have to kill her."

"I don't care," she argued. "Bu Ja was so afraid when she found out about the Professor." A sudden realization came over her and her eyes widened. "Bu Ja," she exclaimed worriedly.

PK walked into the Professor's office where Ah Sa-Nyeo was waiting from him. She seemed upset to see him, but bowed her head. He raised his hand as if to hit her, but stopped himself.

"If it will make you feel better, go ahead," the Priestess said.

He angrily looked away and let his arm fall back to his side. "I'm only here because I care about Bu Ja - this was the only way I could see her."


	10. 22-D

Se-Ra was outside in the backyard of her mother's home reminiscing about her old life as well as her time as a zombie. PK had taken great care of her and she regretted how things ended between them. Now, all she had to remember where the fond memories he left in her heart. A tear fell from her eye as she thought of what could've been.

"Se-Ra," her mother called from inside. "You have a guest."

Unsure of who it'd be, Se-Ra quickly went inside to see a woman she didn't know. There was something oddly familiar about her, however, and Se-Ra began to feel anxious.

"Do you recognize me? I worked for Ma Wang. My name is Ah Sa-Nyeo; can we talk?"

Se-Ra immediately recognized the name, but kept her composure out fear of her mother being harmed. "I remember you," she said quietly before turning to her mother. "Mom, we'll be in my room."

"Can I bring you some snacks?" Her mother asked.

"No, thank you," Sa-Nyeo answered, "I won't stay long."

The Priestess followed Se-Ra into her bedroom and glanced over the various posters of pop idols. Looking over Se-Ra's dance trophies, she almost looked sympathetic. "It's a shame that Kang Dae Sung killed someone with such potential."

When Se-Ra didn't answer, the Priestess turned around only to be slapped in the face.

"He killed me, but _you_ destroyed my will to fight," Se-Ra said angrily.

The Priestess put her fingertips to her bleeding lip. "Your will seems intact. I'll accept your anger. I came to offer you revenge. I have Professor Kang by the neck - shall I break it for you?"


	11. 22-E

Secretary Ma cooked breakfast as she always did, but her mind was on Ma Wang and Hae Ah. Hae Ah didn't speak at all when she picked him up from the Peddler's shop the night before. Ma Wang needed to be here, but until he returned, she'd have to protect Hae Ah on her own.

"Good morning, Secretary Ma," Hae Ah said formally.

She turned around and saw him dressed in a suit with his hair slicked back. She nearly gasped at the transformation.

"Can you help me with my tie?" He asked.

"Uh, yes," she said. After wiping her hands off on her apron, she tied his necktie for him. He looked so much like Ma Wang.

"I've decided to take on more responsibility at the Resort until Ma Wang comes back. I hope you'll assist me. Also, I have a meeting with Patriarch this morning so you don't need to accompany me to the Resort."

"I don't think it's wise to meet with him," she said.

"Secretary Ma, trust me. I'll meet you later."

The Peddler walked into the Patriarch's office and he stood to greet her.

"He knows the truth," she said, disregarding the formalities of greeting.

"The Heavens have given Ma Wang a chance to prove himself. If he fails …"

"Yes," she nodded. "This will be the biggest test for all of them. For Hae Ah's sake, I hope they succeed. The Heavens must not underestimate any of them, however."

"I wonder how Ma Wang will be without the support of those most loyal to him."

"In life or death, she will remain loyal to him," the Peddler said cryptically. "It's not her orders that make her protect the boy; she loves him already."

Patriarch stroked his chin thoughtfully. "A cursed child without parents now has three, it seems."


	12. 22-F

Seon-Mi ran up to Se-Ra and embraced her. "Are you okay? You're not hurt?"

Se-Ra smiled nervously. "I'm all right."

"The Priestess?"

"She was here," Se-Ra said with a nod.

"What did she want? Did she threaten you?"

Se-Ra shook her head. "She offered to kill Kang Dae Sung."

The Priestess walked into the Professor's office with a sour look on her face. PK, who was waiting patiently for her, stood when she entered.

"That foolish girl," she sighed.

"She's not like you," PK said with a smile. "She'll never be evil."

The Priestess held out her hand and PK began to choke. When his face turned red, the Priestess finally let her hand drop to her side and PK gasped for air. "Fine, I'll be evil. But, for now, I need you. Go now."

When PK caught his breath, he nodded and disappeared. Shortly after he was gone, Oh Gong and Ma Wang barged into the office. The Priestess rolled her eyes.

"Hey! We need to talk," Oh Gong said angrily.

"Son Oh Gong, I kept my promise. Why are you making so much noise?"

Ma Wang took a seat. "Just surrender so I can take this monkey back where he belongs," he said tiredly.

The Priestess smiled at Ma Wang. "Do you think he'll go back with you that easily? Fine, kill me then."

Ma Wang gestured for Son Oh Gong to kill her, but Oh Gong shook his head.

"Why did we come all this way if you're not going to do it? Should I…?" Ma Wang questioned.

"He won't kill me and neither will you."

Hae Ah walked into Patriarch's office, surprising Elder Bo-Ri with his new appearance. Patriarch offered him a seat and the men sat down together.

"You've changed since I've seen you," Patriarch said.

"Many things have happened. I won't let Ma Wang's ambitions fail. If the Heavens want someone to punish, then please, have them punish me. If not, I ask to be allowed to do what I need to do."

Patriarch's eyes widened. "W-what are you going to do?"

Hae Ah stood and bowed. "Thank you for your time."

Once Hae Ah was gone, a man dressed in all black appeared.

"So that's him?"

Patriarch jumped, but composed himself and nodded. "You are here now?"

The man pointed upwards. "Strict orders from the top. You were warned and now it's time for me to take care of things."

Secretary Ma was in Ma Wang's office at the Resort, pacing nervously. Hae Ah walked in and quietly sat behind the desk.

"Is everything all right?" she asked.

"PK and Winter General - can you get them for me? Neither are answering their phones."

"Uh, yes." She walked out of the room.

Hae Ah leaned back in the chair and sighed, "The war is about to start."


	13. 22-G

Ma Wang released a loud battle cry before trying to attack the Priestess. A beam of light came from her and knocked him backwards into a wall where he slid down next to Son Oh Gong. Neither of the men were hurt, but they looked exhausted and the office was in shambles. The Priestess gave a sympathetic, yet coy smile.

"Oh Gong, try again," Ma Wang instructed.

Oh Gong scoffed, "You try."

"I know my purpose now and nothing will stop my plans; even the Heavens are backing me now." The Priestess said.

Seon-Mi walked into the office and saw the men on the floor. Before she could react badly, Oh Gong sprang up and pulled her into his arms.

"She can't be killed," Oh Gong quickly said as Sa-Nyeo looked on triumphantly.

Ma Wang stood up and brushed himself off. "This is unfortunate."

"I'd offer to make a deal with you, Ma Wang, but I'm no longer looking for a king," Sa-Nyeo shrugged.

Back in the living world, the Winter General was in Ma Wang's Resort office with Hae Ah. He took note of Hae Ah's change in appearance, but brushed it off.

"Where's PK?" Hae Ah asked.

"I'm not sure," Winter General replied. "The last time I saw him, he was trying to find a way to the underworld."

Hae Ah thought on it for a moment. If PK was successful, he'd have one less person to help him. On the other hand, he was grateful to have someone else helping Ma Wang. "Winter General, I need your help," he said after giving it some thought.

"How can I help you?"

"The Heavens want me dead; now that Ma Wang is gone, they'll make their move. I plan to stop them."


	14. 23-A

Se-Ra was on her way to meet with Seon-Mi. While she walked, she wondered what the Priestess had planned. The promising life she had before was already taken from her and she couldn't bear to be separated from her mother again. She glanced up at a passerby and their eyes locked for a moment as she passed by. Stopping suddenly, she quickly turned back around. It can't be, she tried to suppress her hope.  
"Bu Ja." It was PK's voice. "Jang Se-Ra. PK's girlfriend," he chuckled.  
Se-Ra gasped and tears fell from her eyes. "It's really you?" Before he could answer, she ran into his arms and kissed him, taking him by surprise. She wasn't a zombie anymore and wanted nothing more than to kiss her first and only love.  
When their kiss ended, PK gave her a teary smile and gently touched her face. "The Priestess told me what you wanted to say. I've been waiting to say I like you too." He kissed her forehead and held her close. "I'll never have anyone else in my heart," he whispered, stroking her hair.  
She cried happily and squeezed him affectionately. Now that he was here, she knew that everything would be all right.


	15. 23-B

The shopkeeper was closing up her shop when a man dressed in black appeared inside the store. As if expecting him, the shopkeeper sighed.  
"The boy?" his voice a subtle demand.  
"He's not here," she replied. "Even if he was, I wouldn't let you lay a hand on him."  
The man in black smiled wickedly at the challenge. "You think you can stop orders from the Heavens? The boy must die."  
Unmoved, the shopkeeper picked up her purse. "Turn off the light when you leave," she instructed.  
Just as she turned to leave, Hae Ah walked through the door. He looked at her, then the man in black, and back again. "Grandmother, are you all right?" he asked cautiously.  
"I'm fine," she said tiredly.  
"You should take a break from the shop for a while; I'll look after things," he said, staring down the man in black.  
The shopkeeper patted his arm and smiled softly, but her smile was a remorseful one. "Yes, I suppose you will." With that, she walked out of the shop and closed the door behind her.


	16. 23-C

Secretary Ma was disappointed that Hae Ah didn't tell her that he was leaving the Resort and assumed he went to the shop. It didn't matter if he didn't want her protection - she'd made a promise to Ma Wang and refused to fail at keeping her word. Walking to her car, she silently admitted that she wanted to protect him for her own reasons as well. She liked working for Ma Wang - they were companions, after all - but she sometimes felt that she missed out on a life of her own. Could she have taken care of her own children?  
Her phone rang, snapping her from her thoughts and she answered the call. "Hello?"  
"Go to the shop; Hae Ah will need you." It was all the shopkeeper said before hanging up the phone.  
"Damn it," Secretary Ma cringed and took off in a jog towards her car.


	17. 23-D

Sa-Nyeo followed Dae-Sung onto a bridge. She skeptically looked at the calm waters below. This truly was the place, she smiled. "You're good for something, after all," she said, her eyes moving to Dae-Sung's uncomfortable expression. To stand here in the place was torture for him and she'd gladly prolong the punishment. "Before I was imprisoned, even the Heavens shook at my power. They help me because they know there's no other way."  
"I found what you wanted. Please," he wiped the sweat from his brow, anxious to leave.  
It was a poetic justice to see such an arrogant man be broken. Memories of his promised victory ran through her mind and she was disgusted by how badly he failed. "Your job isn't finished - we will need specific items...and our guests."  
Dae-Sung nodded in understanding and set off on his next mission. Sa-Nyeo returned her attention back to waters...and the secret below the surface.


	18. 23-E

Broken glass crunched under Secretary Ma's heels as she walked into the shop. Every broken item made her blood boil and run cold at the same time. There was blood splattered on the walls, making her worried; her eyes flashed red with fury.  
"Hae Ah?" she called out.  
There was a noise in the back of the shop and she rounded the corner to search for the cause.  
"Don't look at me, Noona. Please...don't."  
"Hae Ah…" She found him sitting on the floor with his knees pulled close to his chest. He was covered in blood, but seemed to be in shock. Keeping his head down, he tried to wave her away as she approached him.  
"Get away from me," he pleaded.  
"What happened? Are you hurt?"  
Finally, he looked up at her and she gasped; his eyes were a bright red - whatever he'd done had brought out the demon sleeping within him. For a moment, they stared at each other in silence.  
"I killed him, but he'll come back. He won't stop until I'm dead."  
"Who?"  
Hae Ah shook his head and stood. "Please have my grandmother's shop returned to the way it was." His eyes turned back to normal and he gave her a soft smile, but she was still worried.  
"Ma Wang left me in charge of your care. Tell me who they've sent," Secretary Ma urged.


	19. 23-F

Hae Ah showered when he got home and thought about all that happened at the shop...

The man in black stood before Hae Ah with an evil expression. Unwilling to back down from the challenge, waited for the man to make his move.  
"You've finally shown yourself, Red Boy," the man in black taunted.  
"I was never hiding," Hae Ah countered,  
The man in black laughed. "Even know, you're hiding. I know you who are because the same blood that runs through your veins ...run through mine."  
Unable to hide his surprise, Hae Ah's eyes widened.  
"Did you think you were special? Ma Wang couldn't resist my mother's charms. They say Princess Iron Fan is beautiful, but it was my mother - Princess Jade Face - who stole his heart. Our father wants to reach the Heavens; I won't allow a demon son to drag him down."

Letting the water fall onto his face, Hae Ah shut his eyes tightly. No one needed to know Ma Wang and Princess Jade Face's son. If his half-brother wanted to kill him on behalf of the Heavens, Hae Ah would fight with him every step of the way.


End file.
